Hoody
Hoody is a secondary villain of MarbleHornets and the YouTube user, ToTheArk. Appearance Since Hoody's identity has yet to be known, he appears as a normal man of above-average height. He wears a beige/yellow hooded jacket and a black mask with red eyes and a frown. History Hoody appears in the early entries of MarbleHornets, most notably near Jay's car, in front of the camera. He is only shown briefly before leaving. However, this was not his last appearance, as he and Masky are both shown attacking Alex in a later entry. He attempts to choke Alex Kralie to death before the Operator intervenes. He is later shown to break into Tim's house. He looks around for pills, more specifically, ones that keep Tim from having seizures. He manages to get a remaining bottle and goes into a closet before Tim, coughing hysterically, tries to look for them. Having no means to find them, Tim seizes and passes out as Hoody watches. Later, Tim is seen in a fetal position, crying. Hoody, at some point, however, leaves. The next time we see Hoody is when Jay chases him to an abandoned building. Jay finds a manhole and enters it. What Jay found was an Operator doll and a file on Tim. In another entry, Tim sees "He is a Liar" written on the wall, most likely created by Hoody. A few entries later, Jay and Tim sneak around Hoody, who doesn't know they are there, at the same building. Hoody wanders around and leaves a tape in the same room Tim was in. As Jay and Tim sneak around, Hoody exits, just as they ran to him. Showing feats of incredible speed and stamina, however, Hoody manages to outrun them to a field. When Jay and Tim think they had cornered him in the most obvious spot, however, Hoody instantaneously disappears from view. Later on, an entry shows Hoody and Masky attacking Alex. Hoody points a gun before noticing that the Operator is intervening. Afterwards, Hoody walks towards another abandoned building and sits down on a bed. He removes his mask and takes a drink of water. As he exits, Hoody is blind-sighted by Alex, who, holding a gun, asked where Jay was. Hoody, however, taunts Alex. Alex became distracted by an external source, giving Hoody enough air to counter and run away from Alex. Hoody is seen briefly when Jay yells for Tim to look at someone in the background. However, he appears within a split second. Finally, Hoody appears after Tim leaves his house to find Alex, with Jay's hands strapped to his back. Hoody looks around the kitchen to find a knife. He goes around to Jay, who becomes scared of Hoody because of the knife. However, Hoody tosses down the knife and puts down a camera. After Jay cuts himself free, he chases Hoody, but as he goes around the corner, Hoody had disappeared again. Entry #83 (Falling to his Death) Afterwards, Tim finds Hoody, only for the camera to skip multiple frames at a time. In one of the final frames, Hoody is seen hanging on a window ledge in Benedict Hall. However, as Tim prepares to deliver a final blow with a pipe, Hoody's grip was lost after looking at Tim one last time; presumably because Tim pushed him. This caused Hoody to plummet many feet down to the first floor, where it is revealed he fell on his neck and back, which ultimately killed him. Tim then searches through the remains of Hoody and scavenges a tape and the pills Tim needed. Tim tries to reveal who Hoody is, but is chased off by The Operator. What happens with Hoody's body is unknown, other than the fact he is dead. Category:Masked Villain Category:Stalkers Category:Alter-Ego Category:Right-Hand Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Psychopath Category:Secondary Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Internet Villains Category:ARG Villains Category:Deceased Villains